<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Shift by lilybelle34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026817">Power Shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybelle34/pseuds/lilybelle34'>lilybelle34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, LOKI BEGS, Restraints, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), doppelgangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybelle34/pseuds/lilybelle34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finally takes control away from our favorite God of Mischief. Loki doppelgangers ensue. </p><p>Inspired by a lovely tiktok that I shall link.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMekptFJX/</p><p> My inspiration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my precious girl,” he moaned as she ground her hips against his cock. Her wet folds caressed his cock, coating him in her desperation. He gripped her hips tightly, hands fitting perfectly over the angry, dark red ice burns on her skin. Her palm pressed into his chest, digging her nails into his ivory skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, just let me....” he hissed, rutting himself up against her. She couldn’t stop herself from giggling lightly at his desperate plea. He was achingly stiff for her, doing his best to find that familiar lodging between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she grinned, leaning down to brush her nipples over his lean abdomen. He pulled her hips up, the tip of his solid cock prodding at her dripping entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he moaned, unashamed at the fact that she had him begging her to fuck him now. It was a completely foreign sensation, begging someone else for that sweet release. He couldn’t ever recall a time when he was the one begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the pride she felt as he writhed beneath her, listening to his shallow, raspy breathing and his desperate pleas that came in short gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you look so pathetic beneath me, begging for what you so easily could take from me,” she toyed, running a nail down his sternum. He closed his eyes, keening against her hands as he arched his spine into her touch. His hands, sliding over the curve of her ass, grabbed at the flesh, his nails digging into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you wouldn’t be so brazen with an audience,” he snarled, landing a hard slap against her ass. Instantly, her body went cold, her cunt clenching in on itself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An audience</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something inside her cringed, but something more overpowering was instantly elated. Who knew she was secretly such an exhibitionist?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” she asked, breathing out the question. Beneath her, Loki chuckled, biting back a snarl as her clit slid over the sopping wet head of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, myself, and I,” he chuckled. And with those words, the room glittered and a string of doppelgangers, fully dressed, encircled the bed. Their eyes were on the couple, their original dominated by the absolute lovely woman they were all so lucky to have fucked at least once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up and stared around at the wicked grins on their faces, her boldness somehow reignited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of audience,” she grinned, looking back down at him. Her hands slid up over his pectorals, over his shoulders and around to grasp his hands on her waist. She gripped his wrists and swiftly pinned them above his head. She looked around at one of the doppelgangers, knowing that they could touch and be corporeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold him there,” she ordered. With a nod of his head, the doppelganger complied, and a brief flicker of fear skittered over Loki’s face at the realization that he was completely at her mercy. With his hands securely fastened above his head to her approval, she grinned down at the real Loki between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take too much control, Loki, god of mischief,” she chided. “Time to relinquish some of that control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hips from his, reaching around behind her to grasp his cock between her legs, and slowly, achingly slowly, lowered herself down onto it, millimeter by millimeter. Loki’s face contorted in agony and pleasure, as he felt himself suffocated and enveloped by absolute velvet. Her warm inner walls clenched around him as she sank down around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was halfway down his shaft when she started rocking her hips back and forth on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, wait,” he pleaded, but his words were drowned by her hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she snarled. “I’m going to fuck you how I want to fuck you, and you’re going to take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them, the doppelgangers chuckled at how pathetic he looked, being certainly dominated by a seemingly frail woman. Loki, nodding behind her hand, felt the hot sting of tears behind his eyes. She was positively exquisite when she took control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she continued rocking her hips on his cock, the more she sank down around him, finally ending up engulfing his entire shaft inside her. He felt her hot clit brush over the hilt of his cock, and he threw his head back in desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me, </span>
  <span>kjæreste,” he begged, looking down his torso at her. She grinned lopsidedly at him, one hand plastered to his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Watching me play with my clit right in front of you, getting myself off while I get you off?” she teased. She appeared to have pondered the suggestion, but her next words said otherwise. “I’m using you to get myself off. I’m not going to do the job myself. If I’m going to cum on your cock, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum on your cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just hearing her say those words made his mind spin. Lights exploded behind his eyes as she rode him, hard, soft, slowly, fast, altering her angle ever so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit to him that his cock was hitting her in the most perfect of places for her to climax. She wanted to touch herself, to circle her clit in his face, giving him the sight that he ached for, but tonight, he was under her control for once. The doppelgangers around her whispered and muttered words of encouragement and degradation in equal balance, the thoughts she knew that ran through their original’s mind on a regular basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking cockslut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dirty little whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of their presence and constant monologues, she completely disregarded them all. Rather, their presence gave her the confidence boost she needed to be so controlling over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how delicious he felt inside her, she needed the boost of pleasure to expedite her climax. Sliding her free hand down between her legs, she started circling her index finger over her oversensitive bud. Her hips twitched around him mid thrust and the new introduction of movement caught Loki’s attention instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whined, craning his neck for a better view. “Let me taste you. Please, let me taste you before you cum. Or cum on my face, I don’t care.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an absolute babbling mess beneath her as he begged to taste her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around at the doppelgangers for encouragement. “Should we let him have a taste, boys?” she asked, almost rhetorically. They were telepathically linked to her as well. So if she didn’t want to let him taste her, they would echo that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of predictable no’s rang through the room, and she turned back to Loki, smirking condescendingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, council says no,” she grinned, tacking a name on to the audience of doppelgangers surrounding them. She snapped her hips against his cock and he groaned as she clenched her walls around him, constricting his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norns, I want you to milk me dry,” he begged, his voice strained. His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously as he writhed against the doppelganger holding his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my love, I plan to.” She dragged out the next grind excruciatingly slow, making him twist and wriggle beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on her clit was quickly driving her insane, the sweet precipice of release rushing towards her. She was going to cum so soon, and by the way he was still rutting up into her thrusts, so was he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Norns,” he whispered. “I’m...I’m gonna...” He could barely get the words out. A light sheen of sweat covered his chest and face, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Norns</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His cock twitched inside her, and he shuddered bodily as he emptied himself inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, now we do have an issue,” she said, halting the rocking of her hips. “You came before I did. That means you’re going to have to do it again when I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was utterly flabbergasted by her newfound confidence and control. Usually, she was always so calm and demure, compliant in bed. This side of her was new and feral. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I....can’t....” he panted, gaping up at her. He undoubtedly had it in him, but he was egging her on now, just to see what she would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” she said, softly caressing his face. As quickly as her hand was on his cheek, she was gripping his chin harshly. “You will, or I’ll make you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma’am</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki complied, his eyes wide and aggressively more turned on than he had been five minutes ago. A fire lit in his belly, aching for her to make him cum again, despite how oversensitive his cock was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up her pace once more, this time more sharply snapping her hips against him, grinding the head of his cock into her g-spot as she rubbed her clit. Her hand that once was plastered to his chest lifted to her breast, and she pinched her perky, rose bud nipple between her fingers, rolling and twisting it deliciously. It was intoxicating to watch her play with her body as she fucked him, that it bring him to the bring of orgasm once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath became more shallow and he saw her stomach clench, before feeling the walls of her cunt flutter and tighten around him. He too was excruciatingly close, and he only watched as she came undone around him, his own orgasm less enthusiastic than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reveled in the sight of her orgasms. Her eyelids would flutter as her eyes rolled back in her head, her face screwed up in a silent scream. Her body shuddered and her body forced him out and held him prisoner at the same time. The warm flood of her ecstasy washed over his cock, drenching him in her pure elation, his face cracking into a wide, wicked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mere seconds later, she was reluctantly unsheathing him from inside her, and collapsed on the bed beside him. The doppelgangers shimmered out of view, leaving them in their dark chambers, the only light being the moon outside, filtering in through gossamer drapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew you had such a feral side?” Loki chuckled as she shimmied into his arms, cuddling up next to him. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy as her body glowed from her orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” she replied softly, resting her head on his shoulder as he draped the silk sheet over her hips, pulling her close.~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>